


Truth or Dare: SnK/AoT

by SpiritWolfStar



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi, Yup this is x the reader again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWolfStar/pseuds/SpiritWolfStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fic for Truth or Dare plus the Endings</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Well, lookit that summary...

SnK/AoT x reader (Various)  
  
You groaned softly in annoyance as you were drug along by Sasha, the potato girl giggling wildly as she yanked you into the room full of other soldiers. You glared at her in annoyance, sighing as you saw that Jean, Marco, Reiner, Krista, Ymir, Annie, Bertholdt, Mikasa, Armin, Eren, Levi, Connie, Erwin, Mike, and even Hanji were there, and then you noticed that your own friends Bella, Sienna, Fang, Vaughn, Louie, Brett, Sam, and Dane were there as well. Of course, you gave smiles at these eight as they had been in your own Cadet class. You really hoped that they would get each other or you, as you were such good friends that it would not matter. (Meaning, you hoped they'd ask each other, because anything they'd say to each other would be viewed as friendly) You had known for awhile now that Sam and Dane liked each other, Bella liked Sienna but you weren't sure about Sienna, Fang liked Vaughn but so did Louie, and Brett might like Louie.  
  
Anyhow, you hummed and shook your head as Sasha pulled you down to sit with the others, Levi having some sort of mat beneath him because of "all the dirt", and you giggled at that. You also had your own crush, on one of these lovely people (Mikasa, Armin, Eren and Levi both together lols, Mike, Hanji, Vaughn and Fang both if you like XD) but were not going to tell them that, so this game might not be so fun after all...Shaking your head, you steeled your nerves and said "Bring it on, Sasha..." Potato girl giggled, saying "I am going to go first, seeing as I decided this game." You all groaned, but then grinned when she said "Connie, Truth or Dare?" He thought a moment, then said "Dare!" She smirked as she said "I dare you to make out with me for three minutes in front of everyone!" Connie's eyes widened, something you'd never seen before, as he whined "Do I have to? Sasha..." She shrugged as she said "Wait! Okay, we need to set a rule. If you refuse a dare, you have to...help Hanji with her experiments AND paperwork AND chores for a month!" Upon hearing that, Connie grabbed her and began to make out with her. There were many a whistle and jeering call until they broke apart for air.  
  
You grinned as you watched them suddenly stand up, Connie saying "I'm kidnapping this for awhile! Hanji, you can be in charge!" Oh no...you thought, as you watched him run off with Sasha. Anyone but her... you sighed, shaking your head as you glanced at the crazy scientist woman. You sighed as she excitedly said "Okay! Well then...(Your name)..." you jerked a bit at that. "Truth or Dare?" You groaned and sighed, saying "Truth..." Hanji grinned in a way that made you nervous, but all she asked was "Do you have someone you like?" Your face went red as you swallowed and said "Y-Yes..." and suddenly everyone began to ask things like "Is it a boy or a girl?!" or "Who is it? Who is it?" but Hanji held up a hand to silence them. You grinned almost savagely as you said "Hanji, Truth or Dare?" and she tilted her head. "Dare?" she asked, seeming unsure if she should, and you smirked as you said "I dare you to go take Levi's precious mop..." He glared at you, however all that glaring seemed to have rubbed off on you, for you glared right back and he seemed surprised at that. Hanji sighed as she darted off, returning moments later with the mop.   
  
"Satisfied?" she asked, and you nodded. Seeming to not follow the rules (Rules? Are there rules against this?), she said "(Your name), Truth or Dare?" and you growled in annoyance. "Dare..." Hanji smirked as she said "I dare you to kiss me..." and you froze, weighing the options of completing that task or having to help the madwoman for a month. Deciding anything could be better then having to kiss her, you sighed as you said "Nope, nuh uh, Ill help with the dang experiments, paperwork and chores! I ain't kissing you, you crazy glasses!" (Nyeh heh, new nickname!) Hanji squealed happily, saying "Yay, a new assistant!" and you groaned your annoyance as everyone else got up to go.  
  
  
And Levi kidnapped Eren, spiriting him away to his room to...well, you could guess.  
End


	2. Truth or Dare Hanji Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, the ending for if your crush is Hanji

You hummed and sighed softly as you stretched for about the fifth time that hour, sighing as Hanji bubbled and gushed about her two new Titans, then blinking as she abruptly switched gears. "There was once a tribe that ate people, living up in the mountains...I'm not talking about you, these were humans." she began, and you tilted your head in confusion then glanced over at Moblit as he said "Here we go again..." You wondered what he meant by that, and listened to the crazy scientist as she continued the story about the tribe of cannibals, sympathizing with one of the guys that got sick by the end of it, as you yourself started out sort of interested but then began to feel ill nearing the end of it too. "Their names were Cher and Sar." she said, then pulled her goggles back down. "You'll be Cher..." she pointed at the brown haired one that was sitting up then turned slightly. "And you'll be Sar..." she pointed at the one who oddly had red hair.  
  
You hummed and shook your head as you watched her go up to the two of them, confused why they didn't try and eat her again. "Nice to meet you, Cher." she touched his hand, "And you, Sar." she grabbed one of his fingers, Sar was forced into a lying position so he'd have more trouble eating people, or attempting to. You sighed in relief at this, but sighed as Crazy glasses turned to grin at you. "What?" you growled in annoyance, shaking your head as you tilted your head and looked up at her. (A/n: Since Hanji has Age Unknown on (probably) every sight with their information, Imma say she is 26 or 27 here. You are 21 or 22) She grinned as she walked closer to you, causing you to be a little nervous as you remembered the stupid truth or dare game AND her last dare, the one which your refusal to landed you here, as her assistant. You flinched slightly as she slapped a hand (albeit gentler then an actual slap) down on either of your shoulders, a completely serious look on her face as she said "Truth or Dare?" You growled as you pushed her away, saying "No, shut up, no!"  
  
You moved to dart off, yelping as Moblit grabbed you by the jacket collar and yanked you to the side, apparently Hanji had given him some sort of signal to do this so you could not escape. You tried to use the puppy dog eyes on him, but he just looked above your head at his Squad leader and avoided your gaze. You growled softly, squeaking as Hanji again placed her hands on your shoulders, this time smirking as she asked "Truth or Dare?" You growled as you said "Fine, I'll play your stupid game...Truth." She chuckled, as she asked "Is your crush...Mike?" You rolled your eyes as you said "No..." She chuckled as she said "Your turn!" You shrugged, saying "Truth or Dare?" She chuckled as she said "Truth." You huffed as you said "Have you ever fallen in love with a Titan?" She shrugged as she said "Once..." (A/n: This alludes to one of my fics I reserved a post on this thread for, and its finally up! Page two, go check it out, it's called Why?) You were intrigued, and wanted to ask who, but she suddenly asked "Truth or Dare?" You sighed softly as you said "Dare..." She smirked as she said "I dare you to kiss me..."  
  
Your eyes went wide, an exact repeat of her dare at the former game, and you growled as you struggled a moment before finally aiming an elbow downward and jabbing Moblit where the sun don't shine. He gave a gasp and dropped your collar, and you shook Hanji's hands off and ran as quick as you could out of there, not bothering to turn back to watch the poor guy drop to the ground. You panted as you ran under a tree and sat there for a moment, before leaping back up and running across the grass again. You jumped slightly as you heard the sound of footsteps in pursuit behind you, knowing it had to be Hanji as Crazy glasses was the only one that would come after you for running away without giving her an answer, unless she'd decided to send Moblit after you, granted you didn't think he had recovered that quickly. Shaking your head, you swallowed nervously as you forced your legs to move faster, yelping as you found yourself on the ground only moments later, and glanced up to see Hanji over top of you.  
  
You blushed as you struggled to get out from under Crazy glasses, more afraid now because her face was entirely serious, and to you it was just too serious. You squirmed a moment before lying still, trembling as she leaned closer and said "Don't run away, (your name)..." and even though her face showed nothing, you could tell that the scientist was mad, or at the very least irritated or upset by your actions. "You have to do it, (your name), you have no way out as you're already me assistant..." You shook your head as you renewed your efforts to get away from her, whimpering as she got closer to your face and said "Calm down, it's not that hard is it?" Without thinking, you snapped "Yes it is! It is, because I really, really like you!" Your eyes went wide as you realized what you'd just blurted, and you struggled again. Hanji looked surprised for a moment, then smirked as she lowered her head to your ear to whisper "I knew it..." You gasped in surprise as she punctuated this with a nip at your neck, arching up against her then panting and groaning softly as she gently played with your hair for a rather short moment, before you yelped in surprise when her lips found yours.  
  
They were warm, slightly chapped yet still soft, and your yelp was swallowed up by them and their warmth, as you shuddered and panted quietly whilst she kept up the kiss. You squirmed against her a bit, shivering as her tongue traced your lips, and she chuckled as she held you down. "Wow, I thought you liked me, but (your name), you are just a bit too eager... Calm down. I don't want to make you regret this, and if you think you want to go further then this and we do, you might very well regret it..." she sighed, and you whimpered as you pushed up against her again and panted. "(Your name)..." she sighed as she looked down at you, then pushed you down again and softly said "Calm down...We need to take this slow..." You whimpered again, thrashing about a bit then sighed softly as you laid there in defeat and allowed her to just kiss you again, moaning into her mouth as you opened yours to allow her tongue in. You shivered and she swallowed yet another moan that escaped from your lips, sighing as you pushed up against her again.  
  
"(Your name), what did I say?" she said, and you whimpered "Take it slow, take it slow....All I've been doing is taking it slow, because I was afraid to tell you!" She tilted her head as she looked down at your slightly flushed face, then began to laugh sweetly as she softly said "You are so cute...Alright fine, but we are going back to my room so no one walks in on us, pretty sure you don't want to do this out here anyway." You nodded, gasping as she pulled you up and carried you bridal style back to where they'd set the Titans up, telling Moblit she had to excuse herself for the evening for private matters, and he blinked then noticed you in her arms and vigorously nodded, whispering "Ha ha, get some, Squad Leader." She rolled her eyes, winked at him as she said "I plan on it." then jogged off to her room with you. You gasped again as she threw you down onto her bed, moaning and arching into her hands as she set to work at your clothes, but you began to grow nervous and suddenly rolled away from her, sitting up and scooting back into the wall that the bed was pushed up to on one side. She crawled onto the bed and came towards you, softly saying "(Your name)..."  
  
"(Your name), I'm not going to hurt you. I thought you wanted to do this..." she said, and you whimpered "I-I do! B-But...I'm scared, it's g-going to hurt isn't it?" Hanji pulled you against her, softly saying "At first, but then it will fade and you'll feel good, it'll feel really nice." she said softly into your ear, kissing you again then laying you down under her. "Do you want to?" she asked, and you closed your eyes as you said "Y-Yes..." She nodded, kissing you again, her hands moving down your body as she ducked her head to kiss your neck then nip it, then her hands found your clothes again and (skip, might write all the lemons/limes on one of my later pages). You squirmed to get closer to your new lover, a soft blush still on your cheeks, and you heard her chuckle as she pulled you close and you drifted off again.  
  
End


	3. Truth or Dare Ereri x you Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi/Eren x the reader Ending

You groaned in annoyance as Hanji again talked your ear off, the mad scientist humming a moment before she got right back to loudly and boisterously exclaiming about the two new titans she had gotten. She was trying to get you to help her to name them, this time she did not want to go her usual route but for some reason seemed to want you to give options of names for them. Shaking your head, you thought of people you had known when you were younger and not liked too much, and begun to rattle off the names. "Harris and Forden, Reem and Luthen, Keya and Amosa, Ruela and Guame, Cesar and Tolsa." you said, and Hanji grinned as she said "Ooo, Keya and Amosa! Thanks, (Your name)!" she squealed, hugging you and spinning you round. You sighed as you nodded at her, patting her back then quickly shoving her away when someone cleared their throat. You looked up, blushing when you saw Levi and Eren there. You huffed as you stared down Levi and raised a brow, and Eren smiled as he waved sweetly at you.  
  
You smiled back at Eren, and Levi huffed as he yanked Eren over to him then trotted over and pushed Hanji back to grab you by the hand. "I am borrowing this for a while." he said, meaning you, and trotted off dragging you and Eren both with him. (A/n: Eren is now 18, once again you are 19 or 20) Hanji shrugged as she said "Have her back before dinner, preferably an hour or two before." and turned back to the Titans. Levi snorted as he gave no answer, Eren sighing as he said "Alright, Hanji!" Levi jogged off with the both of you still in his grasp, and you giggled a bit as you grinned over at Eren. You gave him a questioning look, and he shrugged as he smiled back at you. You shook your head and grinned as you reached across Levi to ruffle Eren's hair, causing Levi to scowl and Eren to growl. You giggled to yourself a bit, as you hummed and smiled up at the both of the males innocently, then squeaked and very nearly yelped in surprise as Levi released Eren, whom yanked you down beside him and began to kiss you.  
  
you moaned softly a moment later, as Levi sat behind the two of you and kissed you on the neck then switched over to kissing Eren on his shoulder. You panted and squirmed as you opened your eyes to stare down Eren, and his eyes showed a smirk his lips were not allowed, as they were currently occupied with...well, you. You blushed a bit as his hand went up your shirt, then squirmed as Levi's went down your pants to touch your leg and hip. You panted and moaned softly again, and then (skip, don't feel like writing it). You huffed as you sat up and quickly dressed, how could they still sleep soundly when you were in the middle of a grassy area where anyone could see you?! Shaking your head, you threw their clothes at them as you hissed "Get dressed! I want to go cuddle..." and the two males scrambled to dress in what appeared to be a race against each other to be first, then you headed to Levi's room together.  
  
End


	4. Truth or Dare Faughn x you Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My OCs, if you decided you liked them enough to look at their Ending

You sighed as you stretched, groaning in annoyance as you arched your back and it cracked and popped a bit. You yawned as you blinked your eyes, humming as you glared at Hanji as she chuckled at you and winked at you, but you rolled your eyes at her and huffed as you looked away from her and glanced over at the door, groaning as you finished the paperwork that had been tossed on you, again, for the third time that week, and boy was there a lot of it...You smiled to yourself as you thought of Fang and Vaughn, giggling as you watched their faces pop into your head then yelping as the door banged open and you glanced up in surprise at the same time as Hanji did to see the two you had just been thinking of were standing in the now open doorway, smiling as they caught you looking at the both of them. You giggled a bit as they ignored Hanji, whom had started to talk to them, in favor of heading over and giving you a hug from either side. "How are you doing?" Fang whispered in your ear, causing you to shudder, and Vaughn giggled.  
  
"Yes, how are you?" she purred in your ear, and you huffed as you whispered back "Quit teasing me...I am doing alright, it's just so much damn work..." You grinned as she chuckled, then squeaked as she lifted you from the seat and passed you over to Fang, whom snorted then chuckled as he tossed you over his shoulder and said "Sorry Hanji, we are kidnapping this. Go find a new assistant, this is ours now!" You growled at him in annoyance that he spoke as if you were a thing and not a person, but were glad that they were rescuing you from the crazy brunette, and as Hanji said "hey!" and stared at the three of you, you rolled your eyes then stuck your tongue out at her playfully. She huffed as she waved good bye, saying "Have fun, (your name)..." then trotted off to find someone else to rope into this, possibly one of the new recruits that wouldn't know about her crazy yet. You smiled as Fang and Vaughn took you to their room, they had managed to get a room together, and the three of you made out then cuddled.  
  
End


	5. Truth or Dare Armin Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you chose Armin as your crush, or want to read his ending  
> Hint of Hanji x you if you squint enough

You groaned in annoyance as Hanji came up behind you, the crazy woman humming as she said into your ear "Time to do the chores, (Your name)~" You growled at the scientist as you smacked her hands away from you, hearing her huff and whine "What was that for? I was only trying to give you a shoulder massage...You deserve it, after being so good and helping me like this. " You rolled your eyes, you'd rather get a massage from Armin...Yes, he was adorable and your crush...Shaking your head, you gave into the woman however, and said "Fine, go ahead, but you had better do it right..." She chuckled softly at your threat as she said "That's cute~" then went to work on your muscles, causing you to groan and slide down a bit into the chair as she massaged the knots and kinks out of your aching body. You moaned as she hit a particularly tight spot in your muscles, and panted a bit as she worked at it until it was gone and you were free of the aching it being there had caused. You hummed as she finished, and actually smiled at her as she stepped back.  
  
"Thank you, Hanji~" you purred, and she chuckled as she leaned over you and kissed your nose, chuckling "Calm down...That was just a welcome for being such a good assistant. I'm not trying to get you to be my girlfriend or anything." "Oh good, because you know I already have someone I like." She smirked as she said "Yeah. By the way, who is it?" You groaned then sighed as you said "A-Armin..." and she blinked as she asked "Isn't he younger then you?" You huffed as you said "Yeah, but not by that much..." (A/n: For Armin, we're going to say he's eighteen now and your nineteen or twenty) you defended, and she chuckled then smirked as she said "Ooo, I can help you~" You held your hands up, saying "Nuh uh, no..." and she huffed as she stepped back, saying "Alright, alright." You shook your head as you told her "Just wish me luck..." and she nodded as she said "Go on, then. You can be done for today, but only on the condition you actually go and talk to the boy, and don't chicken out..." You huffed as you said "Fine, I will go and talk to him." and she smiled as she said "Good girl. Now go..." You nodded, then ran off to find Armin.  
  
You yelped as you crashed into someone that was walking ahead of you, raising your head just enough to see that it was Armin and blushing as you profusely apologized "S-Sorry, sorry Armin!" Hearing your familiar voice, he glanced up as he softly said "(Your name)? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be helping Hanji san?" You shook your head as you said "S-She released me for the day, on one condition..." "What condition?" he asked, and you nervously said "I-I can't tell you that!" He tilted his head, then sighed softly as he said "Warum willst du mir nicht sagen? Ich mag dich wirklich, und deshalb möchte ich Ihnen sagen, wenn du mich so etwas wie dies gefragt ..." (Why won't you tell me? I really like you, and therefore I would tell you if you asked me something like this...) You were stunned, you knew this was another language and were surprised he spoke anything but Japanese or English. "What language is that?" you asked, and he hummed as he said "German..." then shrugged before saying "You have to answer me now. What condition?" You blushed then defeatedly said "That I talk to you...I-I, Ireallyreallylikeyou!" He tilted his head, saying "Come again?" and you said "I really, really like you!" then lowered your head. He giggled as he said "Ich mag dich auch, in der Tat, ich liebe dich vielleicht, danke mir zu erzählen. I like you too, in fact I might love you, thank you for telling me..." You squeaked as he kissed you, then you grabbed him by the hand and pulled him to your room, the door closing behind you both...  
  
End


	6. Truth or Dare Mikasa Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want Mikasa

You had only been Hanji's assistant for like a week before you began to grow irritated with having to be around her. Sighing, you listened to her babble something or another to Moblit, one of the members of her squad, then shook your head as you stared at the two new specimens she had managed to force Levi to help her to get earlier that week. She still had yet to name them, which was odd as you knew for a fact she normally named them as quickly as possible so she'd have something to call them, when she'd try and communicate with them to "be friends" with them, as she liked to say. Shaking your head, you glanced up in surprise as you heard someone clear their throat, and saw that it was Mikasa. Cheeks darkening with a blush at seeing the raven, you said "Y-Yeah, what do you need?" The raven haired female tipped her head to the side as she smiled softly at you, apparently having noticed your blush, and walked closer to stare down at you which caused you to blush even dark as you stared into her dark eyes. "W-What is it?" you squeaked.  
  
She hummed and chuckled as she reached out a hand to you, humming as she smiled at you and softly said "You have such beautiful hair and eyes." (A/n: Same with this, she's 18 and your 19 or 20. Yes, the ages are different depending on the person) You blushed again as you shook your head, softly saying "I-I do not..." and Mikasa blinked to hear that. Shaking her head, she softly said "Yes you do." then glanced at Hanji as Hanji noticed you two and chuckled. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to you and watched you softly, something you had only seen her do to Eren. "W-What about Eren?" you asked, and she said "Levi..." and you nodded. "O-Oh..." you said, and now she nodded at you. You tipped your head to the side as you asked "Y-You really like me?" and she nodded as she chuckled softly and said "Yes, I do. You are beautiful, and you ought to know that." You nodded as you blushed again, blinking as she came nearer to you and brushed hair from your eyes then you squeaked as she lifted you so you were half over her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry Zoe, find a new assistant." she told Hanji, as she then sprinted off with you, and you giggled softly as you saw the shocked (and nearly offended, nearly...) look on Hanji's face, then blushed again as you saw Hanji wink and give you a thumbs up. You rolled your eyes, then made a tiny shrug as you waved to her before focusing on Mikasa and the speed at which she was running, finding it quite strange that she was actually able to carry you at such a speed in such a way. Shaking your head, you squeaked as she reached her room, yelping softly as you were tossed onto her bed and she climbed over top of you and began to kiss you. You groaned and moaned softly as she began to remove your jacket and belt thingies, then squeaked and jerked as she went for your shirt and pants. "M-Mikasa..." you whimpered, and she nodded as she went back to kissing you. You finally conceded to her and...(skip, because I didn't feel like writing it) You panted softly as you sat up, blushing at what you had done with Mikasa last night, the two of you both pleasuring each other and you found you had actually enjoyed being partially dominant. Shaking your head, you kissed hers then went back to sleep.  
  
End


	7. Truth or Dare Mike Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want Mike Z

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might put other stories up too

You sighed softly as you flopped over into the grass, finally allowed a break after three hours of working on those dang experiments with Hanji. Seriously, the woman was a flippin slave driver....At the very least, you thought so. Shaking your head, you hummed softly to yourself as you rolled onto your belly and laid your head onto your arms, sighing again as the sun came out from behind a cloud and warmed up your back. You found yourself making a human purr like sound, and smiled a bit that you could make such a noise of joy. You made a sound of surprise as the sunlight on you, you could see it through your eyelids, was suddenly blocked out, so you opened your eyes to glare at whomever was ruining your free time. Blinking, your cheeks reddened as you saw it was Mike, and an odd little smile, odd as you had never seen him smile even once before, settled itself onto his lips as his eyes caught yours.  
  
You hummed as you said "O-Oh, hi Mike..." He nodded, and he quietly said "How are you? Hanji isn't working you too hard, is she? She can be so crazy and hard to handle sometimes." You were surprised, this was the most you'd ever heard the man talk. "O-Oh, um, yeah, she's being a bit of a slave driver but at least she gives me breaks." (A/n: gonna say he's 28, and you are 24) He nodded as he smiled down at you, and you found your cheeks flushing slightly red as you returned the smile, humming quietly as the man sat down beside you. You gave a gasp of surprise as he suddenly turned your face towards his and kissed you, closing your eyes soon and kissing him back however. "I've liked you for a long time." he whispered, and you nodded as you said "Nice to know, because so have I." He smiled as he took your hand, sitting with you the rest of your break time then promising to met you later, after Hanji would release you. You went back inside, grinning, and Hanji wanted to ask why you were but just didn't bother.  
  
End


End file.
